This invention relates to self-powered, wheeled vehicles. More particularly, this invention relates to such vehicles which have two wheels and are commonly called motorcycles.
A number of farm tractors have been developed which have self-tracking steering, where the front wheels turn one way and the rear wheels the opposite way, and which also have four-wheel drive. Bicycles have been developed which have self-tracking steering. A successful motorcycle has not yet been constructed having self-tracking steering and having both wheels powered, particularly where the wheels are powered by a hydraulic drive mechanism. Tractor technology is not applicable due to the lack of the balance problem present with a motorcycle.
Ordinary motorcycles employ the front wheel for steering purposes and the rear wheel for drive purposes. The conventional motorcycle is somewhat unstable due to the rear wheel crossing or jumping over ruts made by the front wheel. Where one tire is for steering and one for power, one tire may upset the functioning of the other. Powering of the motorcycle may upset the steering of the motorcycle and vice-versa, thereby resulting in an unstable vehicle.